1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a least cost routing technique for a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Least cost routing is a well-known technique which is usually implemented as an integral part of a network or built into a customer-premises equipment. The current least cost routing is performed once at the time a call is originated. However, the cost of the route detected at the time of call origination is not necessarily the minimum cost since criteria for least cost determination are time-varying and hence possibility exists that routes of still lower cost are not available at the call setup time but later made available as the call progresses.